Nico di Angelo's Birthday
by NekoNeko Kawaii02
Summary: Nico forgets that it's his birthday, and travels to the mortal world to entertain himself. Please review! :3
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo sat in front with the judges, bored. He, being the Ambassador of Pluto (or Hades, whatever), was required to sit through the judgement of the Underworld. It made him want to quit his position. At the moment, he was watching a sinful soul, who died from drowning in a 4-feet pool (_seriously,_ he thought, _how do 5'6 people drown in a 4-feet pool!?_) It was obvious that this shade was going to Fields of Punishment. He watched as the three judges, Shakespeare, Steve Jobs (seriously, that guy was cool.), and Roosevelt, pull out the person's memories and read them. He had watched this same thing again and again, each day. His only entertainment was going out in the mortal world. _Mortal world._ The word rang through his mind. He stood up, drawing the judges' and the soul's attention towards him. "Proceed." He ordered, before continuing on his way to the mortal world.


	2. Chapter 2

A Demeter kid stood up abruptly, startling his other siblings. They were in the strawberry fields, harvesting for the camp. "Adrian, is something wrong?" one of his siblings said. "I…I think…" he stuttered. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Angelo! I knew it! It was you!" he called to the son of Hades. Nico had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, though everyone knew he could shadow-travel, it was still pretty scary when he did it. "Hello, Adrian." Nico greeted dryly.

* * *

**Heyyy! Sorry for the short chapter! And in case you were wondering, "Adrian" isn't important. He's just an extra that I made up. Anyways, please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico greeted the Demeter kid. "Hello, Adrian." Adrian backed away slowly. "I…uh… need to….go back to camping-uhh, I mean gardening now…. See ya at dinner!" And he hurried away. Ran was more of the right term for it, but Nico just imagined that they needed to do something important. It depressed him to think they were running away from him.

Nico headed for the cabins. Before he could reach, however, he saw Percy Jackson in the distance. He stopped. He saw Percy stop whatever he was doing, and waved to him. Nico scowled and turned away.

He sighed and trudged off into the forest. He walked slowly, listening to the growls of unseen monsters and chirps of birds.

"Hey." Nico turned, and saw Luke Castellan's ghost. A normal person (or about as normal as a demigod could be) would have been scared out of his mind, but Nico found these events normal. But of course, shades couldn't normally appear to him without being summoned… "Hello, Luke." He said, trying to keep his face straight. "What brings you here?"

Luke frowned deeply. "There's a problem going on down here." He said. Of course, that got Nico's attention. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Is there anything I can do?" Luke nodded grimly. "I don't know how, but the shades all over are finding a way to appear to the living. It's nuts. The mortals are scared out of their wits." He explained. Nico cursed silently. "What's Hades doing about this?" he asked. Luke shook his head. "I don't know. I only appeared to you to inform you about this." Nico nodded. "I understand. I'll be there ASAP. And Luke…. They say you're a bad guy… but I don't see why. I'm grateful that you informed me." He said. Luke blushed. "I…yeah. B-bye…" then his figure dissolved. Nico frowned even deeper and shadow-traveled, back to the Underworld.

* * *

**Okay! This chapter is done, so, please review! And please PM me if you want me to write up a certain story under the categories of: Percy J. – Fairy Tail – Ouran HSHC – SnK :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry! He's coming! Hurry up, hurry up! Where's the cake? Why isn't everyone here yet?" Luke shouted frantically. He was trying to get everything in order, as Nico would be coming soon.

Menwhile, Hades sat on his throne, looking at the puny humans… err, shades, running around in his dining room. He had put the shade _Luke_ in charge of his son's birthday party.

"Nico is coming! Bob will distract him!" Bob the Titan shouted, running to the gate.

Luke took a deep breath, the party looked like a mess. But of course, he was sure Nico wouldn't mind. He was told by Bianca (before she was reborn) that Nico's birthday was June 17th. So, he told Hades, and Hades put him in charge. Hades even allowed Luke to appear to Nico earlier, to inform him of the false news. "Okay, okay! Cerberus, step away from that cake! Zoe, _please_ help me with the shades. They're running around all excited!" he said.

* * *

**Haha! So i used my birthday for Nico's birthday! Sorry! His b-day is NOT real in this story. Anyway, please review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico appeared in the Underworld. He looked around, trying to detect where the source of the problem was. He sensed nothing, though. _What's Luke talking about?_ He thought,_ there's absolutely nothing wrong here._

Then he sensed it. He felt a huge number of shades gathering in one direction: Hades' palace. He frowned. What in Hades were those shades doing in his dad's place? _Oops,_ he thought,_ I cursed using his name again. Sorry, dad!_

"Nicoooooo!" A familiar voice hollered. Nico turned to see who was shouting, but all he saw was, in his line of vision, a whole patch of silver, and then he was knocked over, by some huge silver force. (which happens to be a very friendly Titan)

"Oooooowww…" Nico complained, "Bob, didn't I tell you _not_ to do that?" Bob shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Sorrrrryyy." He said cutely, making Nico immediately regret scolding him. Then, he remembered about the shades gathering in his dad's palace. "Uhh, Bob? Is.. is something going on in.. uh.. Hades' palace?" he interrogated. Bob quickly shook his head, "No! None! Nothing." Nico, of course, wasn't stupid, and took Bob's answer as suspicious. "Okay then, Bob… why don't we visit dad's place?" he said. Bob rushed in his way. "No! Not yet!" Nico raised his eyebrows. "I'm going." He declared, and shadow-traveled away, leaving Bob standing alone in the fields.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico appeared in front of the gates. He heard shouting and scurrying inside. He glared at one of the skeleton guards and barked, "Open this gate." Sure enough, the skeleton opened it. Nico walked inside the garden, finding nothing wrong.

_Grrrrrrrr_, his stomach rumbled. He was about to pick off a fruit off of one of the trees, when he remembered, _Whoever eats a fruit from the Underworld, stays in the Underworld._ He quickly withdrew his hand.

He followed the sounds to the dining room. Slowly, he put his hand on the knob, and pushed it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAYY NICOOOOOO!" groups of shades, skeletons, and his… his dad! Even his dad! Even Nico had forgotten that it was his birthday. Nico looked around, there were cakes, foods (Nico hoped they weren't made of Underworld fruit) and lots of drinks. Luke went to him, put a party hat on him, and clapped him on the back, "Happy birthday, Nico." Nico smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you. Thank you." Hades went over to them, so Luke went away. "Happy birthday, Nick!" Hades greeted. Nico frowned, noting the wrong name. His dad was almost as bad as Dionysus. "Dad, it's Nico." Hades frowned too, muttering, "Right, Nico, Nico… not Nick, Nico…" Then, he beamed at Nico. "Happy birthday, Nico." Nico smiled, and went along, enjoying his party.

* * *

**DONE! Thank you for reviewing, and to the person who asked, yes, I purposely make my chapters short. I'm only a beginner, and I'm only 12.. :3**


End file.
